The What Who Lived?
by Stifky
Summary: After the epic Final Battle between the Light and Dark forces, how will our favorite characters move on after the consequences of magical warfare?
1. Chapter 1: Backdrop

**The…_What_-Who-Lived?**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter. 

**Summary:** After the epic Final Battle between the Light and Dark forces, how will our favorite characters move on after the consequences of magical warfare?

* * *

Chapter 1: Backdrop

It was completely dark. The only inhabitant of the pitch black void was a fifteen-year old bespectacled boy, one who had the messiest jet black hair (even by magical standards) and green-colored eyes that when alive shone like magnificent emeralds.

The only problem was that this teenager did not feel alive in the slightest. No, on the contrary he felt decimated, and on the inside he felt numb and hollowed out. His soul ached so much that he was terrified he would never feel completely whole ever again. There was a main reason for his current demeanor, and there were also several other good ones to throw in as well.

The main reason was that for the second time in his oh so young life; he had lost another father figure. But this time the loss of his godfather Sirius Black hit too close to home. Maybe because they had a history together, the bonding and interaction that they shared, the letters and the talks between them, and now all that was so cruelly snatched away from him.

The other factors that tormented this individual and left empty spaces in his soul, was the tragic absence of his parents, a childhood of physical and mental abuse from his 'relatives,' growing up too fast because of this sad childhood, and the feeling that he would never be a normal person in whichever world he lived in.

However, what hurt the most was that Sirius died in the most noblest of ways; coming to rescue his godson from the wicked clutches of a dozen Death Eaters, brought on by Voldemort's manipulations.

He constantly recounted the failures on his part; not trying hard enough to shield his mind in the study of Occlumency, forgetting to use the two-way mirror Sirius had given him, not listening to Hermione's logic when she tried to reason with him. All this was his doing, and he had a large part in Sirius' death.

He also reminded himself that there were also others to blame for this fiasco as well. One of them was the traitorous old house-elf Kreacher who had sold out his Godfather and the Order of the Phoenix on orders from the Malfoy family, who in turn were acting on the orders from Voldemort.

Another who was responsible was Severus Snape. The potions master and double spy for the Light forces, the person who was suppose to be teaching Harry to protect his mind using the art of Occlumency. Though this responsibility was misplaced, as the professor used this golden opportunity to ridicule and antagonize Harry, all because he would never be able to overcome the school-time grudge he held for James Potter. The result being the revelation Harry witnessed in Snape's pensieve, the confrontation that then followed after he was abruptly pulled out by the angry professor, and the termination of Occlumency lessons.

And last but surely not least Harry's Headmaster and borderline grandfather - Albus Dumbledore. The man who sentenced a one-year old baby to ten dark and emotionally crimpling years, the man who put him through tests and dangerous situations, the man who armed him with half-truths and incompetent professors, the man who dropped the biggest bombshell in the world on a fifteen-year orphan. "Kill or be killed. Oh yeah, and it's against the evil Dark Lord who killed your parents and the world's future depends on you too."

Though to be honest with himself, Harry was not thoroughly shocked with the disclosure of the prophecy itself. Deep down he always had a feeling that Voldemort would not stop plotting and attacking him, until at least one of them was dead and buried.

This is when Harry thanked the Gods, or ghosts, or angels, or whatever magic was up there that helped them out, and insured that none of his friends or any other Order members were killed in the Department of Mysteries battle. His thoughts drifted to his friends, and how they would act in response to the now all-too familiar feeling of fighting against Death Eaters while your life is at risk.

He thought of his best friend Hermione Jane Granger, and remembered the first time he met her on the Hogwarts Express. The muggle-born witch came into his compartment looking for a toad, with wild bushy brown hair and large front teeth, sporting a bossy sounding voice and attitude, and showing off her new skills as a witch and at the same time showing up Ron Weasley.

He marveled of how much Hermione had come out of her shell since the incident with the mountain troll during the Halloween feast in their first year. Since then, she became less bossy, and accepted the fact that rules could be broken for things more important than conformity.

She accompanied him almost to the end, through the dangerous and exciting trials to rescue the Philosopher's Stone at the end of their first year, she was petrified by a Basilisk in her second year, and in her third year she used a Time-Turner to attend extra classes, and helped him save Sirius from the Dementors and Buckbeak; the falsely-accused Hippogriff.

Harry realized that she became his best friend in their fourth year of Hogwarts. She stuck by him when everybody seemed against him. Ron was jealous and abandoned him, but she never faltered and even tried to get them to make up with each other. She also took the time to help him learn spells for the Tri-wizard tournament, which certainly saved his life that time, and many others to follow.

She was somewhat involved with a famous Bulgarian Quidditch player, and Harry remembered how stunning she looked during the Yule Ball, she was practically glowing in her floaty, periwinkle-blue dress, and was more confident with her newly shrunk front teeth.

He admired her constant effort to help others in need; the numerous times she helped Ron and him with their homework, Neville with potions, Hagrid with Buckbeak's defense, trying to free house-elves or at least get people to start treating them better. She also chose Crookshanks, her ginger-colored cat with a squashed face and bottle-brush tail, that nobody wanted to buy and spent a good deal of time at the Magical Menagerie before she bought him for her birthday.

Harry was also constantly amazed with her skills. He remembered how proud he was of her jinxing abilities when Marietta Edgecombe had the word 'SNEAK' appear on her face after ratting out the D.A. He was immensely impressed with her ability to cast N.E.W.T level magic with the Protean charm for the fake D.A. galleons. There would not even be a D.A. group if Hermione had not thought it up and planned the sessions.

Wondering how she was feeling after her injury in the Department of Mysteries, Harry hoped that she could make a full recovery and that she still wanted to be his best friend. He treated Ron and her pretty almost the entire school year, and his mistakes got them seriously injured.

Knowing that Neville, Luna, and Ginny only had minor injuries from the battle, (aside from Neville being Crucioed) Harry pondered if Ron's injuries would have any serious side-effects, as being assaulted by mysterious brains attaching themselves to your body can never be a good thing.

There was also the matter of the injured members of the Order members that showed up. Poor Tonks was obviously bested by Bellatrix Lestrange, and fell down the stone steps of the Veil Room in a crumpled heap. He was sure though that Tonks was well enough to be moving around, since she was there at King's Cross, as well as Alastor Moody who received quite a hit to the head from Antonin Dolohov, which resulted in Harry tripping over Moody's magical eye.

Harry made a mental note that the next time he saw Dolohov things would be much different. He almost killed Hermione, knocked Moody around pretty good, and then he tried to hit Harry with the same purple flame he hit Hermione with. He also wondered if Hermione wanted another shot at him or not.

Then there was Bellatrix Lestrange. Tortured the Longbottoms to insanity with the Cruciatus curse, was responsible for injuring Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt during the battle, and killed her own cousin, stunning him into the Veil.

By now Harry had a list formulated in his mind bearing the names of the people he was going to take down right when he is capable enough to do so.

_Voldemort – killed my parents_

_Peter Pettigrew – betrayed my parents and the Order of the Phoenix_

_Bellatrix Lestrange – killed Sirius_

_Antonin Dolohov – almost killed Hermione_

_Lucius Malfoy – might as well_

After the threats Moody and the others made to his uncle Vernon at the train station, Harry did not have to say a word to the Dursleys as they were already jumpy enough from last summer's dementor scare. Mulling over all these thoughts mentally for the first three days since he returned to Privet Drive for the summer, Harry only left his dark room to eat never saying a word to his relatives.

At the end of the third day, Harry realized that he had forgotten to write his mandatory note to the Order, and was about to get up from bed to send it off with Hedwig. Subconsciously, Harry questioned himself _'Did I really forget about the note, or do I just really want to talk to somebody that bad?'_

As if his thoughts were suddenly answered, a hushed pop brought him out his self-induced stupor, and he was alerted to the presence of the leader of the Order of the Phoenix in his messy bedroom, Albus Dumbledore himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Backdrop Continued Part One

**Chapter 2: Backdrop Continued (Part 1)**

The aged Headmaster acknowledged his young charge with a nod of his head in the boy's direction, and began to assess the teenager's small and desolate bedroom. It took mere moments for the blue eyes to lose their familiar twinkle as they darted around the room, a regretful look filled with sorrow etching his old face.

Once Harry was alerted to Dumbledore's presence, he sat up from his rickety bed crossing his legs underneath himself, and focused his attention in examining the professor's behavior.

Noting to himself that this was the first time that Professor Dumbledore had ever visited him, and the first time of him actually being in his bedroom, Harry felt a little nervous and embarrassed under the circumstances.

Harry had never seen the elderly man that was the closest person to a grandfather he would ever have in his life look so old and troubled, and wondered how much time they would have left considering how things were evolving in the wizarding world.

He also believed that the man that had been protecting and looking out for him since he was only a year old was feeling immensely guilty while taking in the surroundings, and Harry mentally winced while remembering on how their last conversation played out.

As if Dumbledore could sense Harry's sudden discomfort, he broke out of his self-induced trance and moved over to the side of the bed.

"Good evening Harry," he softly spoke breaking the uneasy silence.

"Evening Professor…um, let me get you a chair…" Harry said and moved to get a hold of the wooden desk chair near his wobbly desk.

"No need Harry," he said while taking out his wand and giving it a tiny flick, and the same squashy chintz armchair that Harry remembered from his hearing appeared out of nowhere.

"I was under the impression that your relatives did not own any pets."

"E-excuse me?"

"On your door…I believe it is called a cat-flop?" he asked while motioning towards the room's entrance.

"Eh, I think you mean cat-flap sir."

"Ah yes, that's it. So they do have a pet then?"

"Um…no, no they don't sir." He answered not quite meeting the old man's eyes.

"Oh…I truly am sorry Ha -"

"Save the apologies Professor. What happened was in the past and there's no changing it, so why don't we just move on?"

"That is a very mature attitude Harry, but are you sure you can forgive my actions so easily?"

"Forgiving you is the easy part I'm afraid, while the hard part will be rebuilding the trust between us, since you and I know that we can never go back to the way things were."

"Very well then Harry. Rebuilding this trust we'll do, and maybe it will be even greater than before," he said while his eyes flashed a determined twinkle.

"Um, since we're washing away our sins Professor, I'd like to apologize for my behavior the last time we talked and…um…trashing your office," Harry's voice getting lower near the end of his statement, and an embarrassing blush gracing his cheeks.

Dumbledore chuckled at his student's apparent uneasiness.

"Harry my boy I know that you are going to hate me telling you this, but you _are_ the first student to ever destroy the Headmaster's office," and Harry swore he detected a hint of pride in the man's voice.

"Figures…Well I know now that I'm definitely not your ordinary type of student."

"I think we can agree Harry that you are anything but ordinary."

"Ok, ok, I think that's enough praising sir. Um, did you come here for anything specific, or did you just come to clear the air between us?"

The silence that followed after his statement clued him in that Dumbledore's next topic would definitely be about Sirius, and Harry certainly did not want to discuss that at the moment.

Seconds ago the aged wizard was relieved that there was still a good chance in restoring his relationship with Harry, but now that relief quickly transformed into weariness. With a sigh escaping his lips, he joined his fingertips together in front of his face, thumbs digging into his bearded chin and his long index fingers touching the tip of his crooked nose.

"How are you feeling about Sirius?" he inquired in a whispery voice.

Shutting his bottle-green eyes tightly, he laid back against the headboard of his bed and proceeded to open his mouth to respond, only to close it again.

"I feel – I'm feeling…I'm angry. I'm frustrated. I feel responsible, but I know it's not _entirely_ my fault he's gone, but a good part of it _is_ my fault. I – I'm sad…I never got to tell him things…the things that really mattered…that he was one of the _best_ things to ever happen to me in my life…and we didn't get enough time."

Wiping his misty eyes he waited for his professor to say something…anything, but the ongoing stillness was telling him that Dumbledore was not going to interrupt or question him until Harry got what he needed off his chest.

"There was a part of me that was just for Sirius, and now…now that part feels gone, it's lost and empty. I only found him two years ago, and when he fell through the v-veil he just got violently ripped away from me."

"Will it _ever_ stop hurting like this Professor?" he desperately questioned, trails of tears making their way down his cheeks.

Dumbledore slowly rose out of his armchair and kneeled down in this space between his seat and the edge of Harry's bed, and motioned for Harry to move closer to him. Pushing aside the messy raven strands of hair out of the boy's bloodshot eyes, and gently wiping away the tears with the back of his hand, only for fresh new ones to slide down the same paths, the tone of his voice is soft and gentle.

"In time Harry it will…Remember what I told you years ago? The dead we loved never truly leave us…your parents…Sirius…" and placing his hand over where Harry's heart is he continued, "they are alive inside of you, and in times of great trouble…or even great happiness, when you need them, you'll be able to call upon them more clearly than ever. _Never_ forget this…"

Harry nodded and gave off a half-smile, and Dumbledore pulled him into a hug, patting him lightly on the back, as the boy opted to rest his forehead on the Headmaster's shoulder.

After a few minutes and a couple of sniffles later, Harry pulled back from the embrace and began cleaning off the remnants of his crying with the heel of his right hand as the Headmaster gingerly sat back down.

"Ugh, I feel like a big ole crybaby now," he groaned as he proceeded to wipe the area under his other eye in the same fashion.

"Now, now Harry, I good cry ever now and then can be a very refreshing occurrence, as it offers a much needed release that we all need -" he began to preach in a meaningful tone, only to immediately stop in mid-rant.

"Professor?" Harry questioned, "Is everything alri -"

"May I please see your hand Harry" he cut him off, obviously stating that this was not up for debate.

Harry started to offer his left hand, and Dumbledore just raised an eyebrow silently saying _'I wasn't born yesterday.'_

"The _other_ hand Harry," he stated firmly, and with a grimace Harry provided the hand in question. The words "_I must not tell lies_," a reminder of Umbridge's dictatorship from the previous school year.

"_When_ and _how_ did you obtain this scar?" he queried after leaning forward and examining his hand for a minute with narrowed eyes.

"Um, my detentions with that hag Umbridge sir," avoiding the man's now ice cold blue eyes.

"Were you required to use a long black quill with a sharp point to do this?"

"Yes, sir."

"Harry, a blood quill is a Class C dark item. They have been deemed illegal for a good many years," he sighed.

"Oh…well I guess the guy that came up with '_Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never harm me_,' would feel pretty stupid if he knew about blood quills."

The look Dumbledore shot in response to his feeble attempt to pass this off as a meaningless event, informed him that his humor was not appreciated.

"Do you know if she used a blood quill on any other students?"

"Er, I'm pretty sure she used it on Lee Jordan at least once."

"I see. Did Dolores Umbridge subject you to anything else?" he asked, hoping that Harry would say no.

"Well…" Harry stalled thinking the Headmaster would probably blame himself for Umbridge's actions, and he didn't want him to feel responsible.

"Please tell me Harry."

"Fine, I'll tell you the things she did, if you promise not to blame yourself…"

"Very well."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I need to hear the _words_ Professor," he retorted in a childlike voice.

"I promise."

"Well I think you know about the Veritaserum she tried to use on me…" with a nod from Dumbledore he continued "well she was about to use the Cruciatus curse on me before we went into the forest, and she also admitted that she was the one who ordered the dementors after me last summer."

"Harry my boy, how come you did not inform anyone of this?"

"U-um…well…for the blood quill I just didn't want to give her the satisfaction of getting to me, and since last year was…complicated, and didn't want you or Professor McGonagall to get sacked or anything."

"Minister Fudge's greed and reluctance has caused many serious problems. Were there any witnesses when this took place Harry?"

"Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and some of the _Inquisitorial Squad_," he spat with disgust, "Malfoy, Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Warrington, and two others I don't know their names though."

"Very well. As you know Dolores Umbridge is currently missing, but I have a strong suspicion that she will be receiving a summons to appear before the Wizenmagot concerning several charges," he stated confidently with a twinkle in his eyes.

"But what if she doesn't show up, or tries to leave the country or something?"

"Don't worry Harry, the Aurors will be alerted as soon as possible and once they find her she will be under surveillance until the hearing. Even if she does succeed in escaping, that will only prove her guilt."

"Do you think she might already be a Death Eater, or possible of joining with Voldemort sir?"

"It is not certain Harry. After what you have told me of her actions, I could very well be that way. One way or another we'll find out shortly what is to become of her."

"Well I'm starting to believe that the Defense Against the Dark Arts position is truly cursed. I've been attacked by every Defense Professor, although in Professor Lupin's case it wasn't really his fault," Harry said with chuckle.

"You do have a point there," Dumbledore stated while stroking his long beard, "which is why I think you'll be tempted to hear what other news I bring," finishing with a smile.

After a few seconds passed without a follow-up to his intriguing announcement, Harry's patience was wearing thin.

"Well? C'mon sir!" Harry begged bearing an expression of interest mixed with confusion.

"Ah, I was wondering what you would think if I offered you – how do the muggles call it again, ah yes – _a get out of jail free card_?" with the quality of amusement clearly evident in his voice.

"You mean I get to leave from here _tonight_?" a wide-eyed Harry asked in disbelief.

"No, not tonight…" he said with a sad expression and Harry quickly was brought down from his temporary high, a disappointed frown framing his face.

"…I was thinking more along the lines of tomorrow around noon?"

"Ugh! That was definitely not cool sir," he added while struggling furiously to keep his huge smile down to appropriate levels.

"Forgive me Harry, but I am 150-plus year old Headmaster. I don't think I could be cool if I tried."

"Whatever sir, I distinctly remember hearing a certain portrait by the name of Phineas say you definitely got style, after you got away from Fudge and Umbridge that night," Harry spoke with a great deal of pride in his voice.

"Phineas said that did he?…Hmm, I'll have to ask him about that."

"What about the blood protection Professor? Isn't that the reason why I have to stay here in the first place?"

"That is true Harry. However, after your encounter with Tom Riddle at the Ministry he has been severely weakened. I take it by possessing you…let's just say he bit off a little more than he could chew."

"Oh…How do you know that sir?"

"Professor Snape has informed me. Tom has lost a significant amount of power, and I believe that with this opening we can forego renewing the blood protection, and begin your training."

"Where am I going tomorrow? G-grimmauld place?" he asked with a dreadful hint in his voice.

"No, not headquarters. I was thinking Hogwarts will be more appropriate for you this summer Harry."

"Um Professor, will Hermione, Ron, and Ginny be allowed to come as well?" he hopefully questioned.

"I'm afraid not. Harry what I'm implying is that you come to Hogwarts so that some Order members and I can begin training you."

"Oh. But won't it be easier to train all of us at the same time sir?"

"If things go accordingly your friends will be training as well, just not with you at Hogwarts. Harry this has to be done secretly so the level you reach in your training and any other skills you may possess will be unexpected, as this will clearly be an advantage for you."

"Ok sir, but they definitely will get training as well right?" he said implying that if he was going to be trained, then his friends should be trained too.

"Trust me Harry, I would love nothing better than to train all the students of Hogwarts, but since we cannot place the secrecy of the Order's movements and members, only a select few will be trained as soon as possible.

"Of course, I understand sir. So Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville will all receive training?"

"If they and their parents agree to it, then it shall be done."

"Thank you Professor," Harry said, relieved and grateful that at least his friends will be around Order members if anything bad were to happen.

"They're being protected right sir? After what happened at the Ministry, they've become targets."

"Ah, another matter we need to discuss. Although I am fairly certain on how you'll answer, I still must ask you this regardless. Harry, do I have your permission for the Order to continue using 12 Grimmauld Place as its Headquarters, and to move your friends there for protection and training?"

"B-but sir, Grimmauld Place is not mine…is it?" To say Harry was bewildered with the Professor's request is putting it lightly.

"As of tomorrow it will be Harry."

"Ok, I'm totally lost here Professor."

"Harry, Sirius was able to secure a will before his departure. He named you his sole heir, and as such, you will be the new master of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."

"Oh…Sirius left everything to me?" he asked shocked with a whisper of voice.

"That he did my boy."

Closing his eyes, he knew he would give up everything he owned if it meant having Sirius back. He let a let out a deep sigh and opened his emerald eyes again.

"That's ok with me, you have my permission sir."

With a polite nod Dumbledore rose from his seat, and with a wave of his hand he vanished the armchair he conjured up upon his arrival.

"Well, I think that's all for this evening. Two Order members will be escorting you tomorrow Harry, so if you have your belongings packed and ready before 11 a.m., that would be most convenient."

Harry was about to ask who would be coming, but was cut off when the Professor raised his hand and halted his attempt.

"Your relatives will be notified tomorrow and I think they'll decide to stay out of the way. Now, I must be on my way. Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Professor Dumbledore…"

The old man started to turn his back when Harry called out for him.

"Professor?" he said and the aged man turned around.

"Thank you sir."

With a respectful bow Dumbledore disapparated without a sound, and Harry proceeded to pack his possessions away in his trunk for tomorrow.

* * *

Harry woke up early the next morning and quickly went to shower and wash up, and was back in his room getting dressed when he heard the familiar loud rumblings, signifying that the Dursley family were finally awake. 

Dressing in a pair of Dudley's old black jeans, which when he wore were incredibly baggy and he needed the aid of a belt to keep them from sliding off. He also threw on a matching large faded black t-shirt, and his worn out black trainers. Harry was obviously dressing according to his mood.

The door to his room flung open to reveal the large, beefy form of his Uncle Vernon, who was eyeballing him with a look of utter distaste and a scowl on his face.

"Boy, your aunt, Dudley, and I are leaving," he growled out.

"Mm-hmm," Harry mumbled thinking _'They're going out to eat breakfast since I'm not cooking it, and aunt Petunia can hardly boil a pot of water.' _

"We will be back at 2 p.m. and you and your freak friends had better be gone before then, and the house better be intact," he snarled while shooting him a murderous looking glare.

"Whatever."

"I mean it boy," and he then turned and loudly banged the door shut.

A few minutes later the slamming of car doors could be heard, and the noise of an engine starting up, and the car pulling out of the drive alerted him that his '_beloved_' relatives were finally gone.

After a light breakfast, Harry brought his trunk downstairs to the living room and let Hedwig sit perched on top of the sofa, as he reclined and waited until it was time to leave.

* * *

At exactly 10:55 a.m. Harry was startled out of the light nap that overtook him while waiting, by two low-pitched '_cracks'_ of apparation right in front of him. Blearily blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he could make out two blurry figures and looked around for his glasses that had slipped off during his nap. 

"Wotcher, Harrykins!" a feminine voice said brightly as he was placing his glasses back on his face.

The first figure cleared up and he recognized Tonk's pale heart-shaped face and dark twinkling eyes. Her hair was the same violently violet color just like the first time he met her, but instead of short spikes it was long and straight, flowing down around her shoulders. She was also wearing her trademark "The Weird Sisters" bright purple t-shirt, tight blue jeans that complimented her figure, and black boots.

Just as he rapidly finished identifying her by taking in her colorful features, she moved forward and yanked him up from the couch and wrapped him up in a hug.

"Oi, Nymphie! I – need – air!" he huffed out, using the name he took a liking to during their stay at Grimmauld Place last summer.

"Don't call me that!" she hissed back and dislodged from the hug she initiated a little more roughly than she normally would, displaying a fake pout.

"Well don't call me Harrykins then," he said smiling back at her.

Harry then looked over at the other figure and noticed the ex-professor's light brown hair was streaked with even more gray hairs than the last time he had seen him. His pale face bore a small smile, and he was dressed in his customary long threadbare overcoat, scruffy jumper and trousers.

"Hey Moony," he said in a small and soft voice, uncertain if he should move over towards him or just stay rooted to where he currently was standing.

"Harry…" and in long strides closed the distance between the two and grabbed him in a hug, patting him on the back "…it's good to see you again so soon."

"You too."

"Yeah, we finally get to bust you outta here as quickly as possible!" chirped Tonks.

Looking over at the young energetic Auror Harry smiled and replied in an amused voice.

"I remember the first time I met you Tonks, you were shocking me by changing your hair color and wearing the same outfit for my first jailbreak. It's like an anniversary of some sorts huh?"

"Aww, you remembered!" batting her long eyelashes and bringing attention to her dark purple eyes, while Harry and Remus both snorted from her little acting performance.

Harry then took her small hand and raised it above her head and she twirled around in a sort of dance move, giggling and spinning along the way.

"How could I possibly forget" You _were_, and still _are_ my most beautiful and colorful bodyguard to date…no offense Moony," he smoothly said while continuing to spin her.

"Ha ha, _very_ funny…There's that Potter charm and attitude that only comes out for the ladies," Remus commented while rolling his eyes.

After he finished whirling and complimenting the ballerina-Auror Tonks, he suddenly remembered that he had yet to offer his guests anything to eat or drink.

"Oi! What kind of host am I? Would you guys like some tea or something to eat?"

"Tea will do just fine Harry," answered the werewolf.

"And some biscuits too if ya got em!" Tonks added in.

"Alright, you two have a seat and I'll bring it out."

While Harry was in the kitchen the two Order members were sitting on the couch in silence waiting and wondering.

"So what d'ya think? I mean I don't think I've ever seen him _that_ happy and playful"

"Well…" Remus let out a deep sigh "…I think part of him _is_ somewhat happy that he doesn't have to spend the rest of the summer here."

"Even _I_ can see that Remmie. But did you notice anything else?"

"His _eyes_."

"Huh?"

"You can tell by his eyes Tonks. I remember when Lily was trying to hide something from us and wasn't acting like her usual self; her eyes would have this sort of empty and hollow looking hint to them.

"And you saw that in his eyes now?" she anxiously questioned.

"I'm almost positive I saw a flash of it when I hugged him, but he's definitely good at masking it. You know everybody thinks he's more like James because he looks almost exactly like him, but I do believe he has more of Lily's traits in him."

"So you think he's hiding something?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we should definitely keep our eyes open and we might be able to catch some accidental slips, and we'll see if we can get a clue as to what's troubling him."

Tonks had just opened her mouth to speak but a raised hand from Lupin abruptly stopped her, obviously stating that Harry was about to return from the kitchen.

"All the Dursley's have is Earl Grey tea, is that ok with you guys?" queried Harry while walking into the living carrying a tray loaded with tea, cups, and biscuits.

"Yes, that's fine Harry."

"One lump or two?" he asked the pair.

"One please," was Moony's reply.

"Three for me _Harry-bear_," Tonks cheekily responded in which see received two questioning looks.

"What? I need my energy for today!"

"Jeez Tonksie, you're going to be bouncing off the walls…" he commented while shaking his head and dropping the sugar cubes in her cup, "…and don't call me Harry-bear."

"Why not? I like that one."

"It sounds like _Hairy_-bear, and that's just so wrong…_Nymmy_" he said the last part in a mock motherly voice, earning a narrowed-eyed death glare from the Auror.

"Enough of the name calling children…" Remus said trying to re-establish some normal conversation, "…Harry you have all your belongings packed right?"

"Yeah," tilting his head to where his trunk and Hedwig were at, "Where are we going and how are we getting there?"

"The portkey we have is set for noon, and we'll be arriving inside one of the rooms at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Bet ya wish we were flying there huh green-eyes?" Tonks said while biting into her third biscuit.

"Well…I don't really like portkeys, and I haven't been flying in ages…" he mentioned with a sad look in his eyes.

"Anyway, I think you should let Hedwig fly to Hogwarts on her own Harry. It'll be much easier that way," instructed Remus, interrupting the thoughts that were going through Harry's mind.

"Sure."

Gathering up his faithful snowy white owl in his hands and whispering a few words to her, he then opened the front door of the house and let her fly away, beginning her flight towards the Owlery of Hogwarts.

"Harry we have about five minutes before the portkey activates," Lupin stated, while getting up from the couch and checking his watch.

Tonks whipped out her wand and with a flick shrunk Harry's trunk, putting it in the pocket of her jeans and giving him a wink.

Remus withdrew a blue colored yo-yo from his overcoat as Harry and Tonk gathered closely around him, and noticing Harry's questioning look with a raised eyebrow he explained.

"Dumbledore's choice," he said with a playful smile.

Harry snorted. "Ah, that explains it."

"Alright here we go…" and the three of them reached out to touch some part of the yo-yo, "…three…two…one…and Harry felt the powerful tug behind his navel, as the ground vanished beneath his feet. With his right hand firmly attached to the portkey, his body was bumping into Tonks's body as they sped forward in a swirl of colors and a rush of wind.

* * *

His feet slammed roughly into the wooden floor causing him to sway backwards from the momentum and he crashed flat on his back, hitting the back of his head in the process. Simultaneously he heard another collision with the floor, accompanied with a muttered "_oomph," _and a few choice sayingsaround the line of "_bloody portkeys_." 

Sitting up and rubbing the back of his head, he spotted the sprawled out form of Tonks lying flat out on her stomach on his right, and in front of him Remus towering above them still standing, trying his hardest not to burst out laughing at the sight before him.

"And that's why I hate portkeys," grumbled Harry as he shakily stood up.

"Ditto," moaned Tonks rubbing her stomach.

After she massaged the pain away, she took out Harry's tiny trunk from her pocket and set it down on the ground, and with another wave of her wand enlarged it back to its normal size.

Harry took a minute and scanned the dusty room's features, a comfortable looking bed, highly polished oak furniture and an unlit fireplace, and he remembered the time he spent in a similar room here during the summer before his third year.

While the teenage boy was examining the room Lupin moved over to the desk and retirieved a bag, which was the only evidence that someone had been in the room before. He pulled out three cloaks from the bag, and handed Tonks the purple-colored one, Harry received a pitch-black cloak, and kept the dark brown one for himself.

Brandishing his wand he beckoned Harry over and positioned him so he was standing right in front of him.

"Harry I'm going to have to alter your appearance a bit since we don't want to attract any…_unwanted_ attention, ok?"

"Um, okay. What're going to do?"

"Just change the color of your hair and eyes. Fortunately your hair is long enough to cover your scar, so we shouldn't have any problems."

"A-alright," he said apprehensively.

Aiming his wand first at the boy's messy black hair, a quiet murmur of _'Discoloris'_ and a circular motion of his wand and the hair was now colored into a light brown.

Following the same procedure, Harry's green eyes were now a blindingly bright blue.

"Odd…I pictured a more normal blue color…" the werewolf said distantly, "…anyway Harry we'll be going to Gringotts first, so stay close to us."

Remus was the first one out of the room, then Harry, and Tonks bringing up the rear. As she closed the door Harry looked back and saw the brass number thirteen.

They then made their way down the handsome wooden staircase to the pub. Nodding to Tom the innkeeper, Remus continued to lead them through the bar and out into the familiar small walled courtyard. Tapping the third brick from the left above the trash bin three times, and the brick quivered and the archway opened revealing Diagon Alley.

The trio carried on down the long cobbled street that was packed with the most fascinating wizard shops in the world, and Harry realized that the normally busy alley was practically empty of magical folk, and figured that it was lunch time and they were probably eating at this time.

Arriving at the end of the alleyway promptly and unscathed, unless you count the two times Tonks stumbled over her own feet only to have Harry grab her arm and steady her, with a smile and a playful wink of his currently blue eye.

Finally reaching their destination, the snowy white building with crooked columns towered above all the other little shops, and they walked up the steps.

Passing through the burnished bronze doors that had goblins in scarlet and gold uniforms standing guard, they bowed as the trio continued on inside and came across a second pair of doors, which were silver and contained the engraving:

_Enter, stranger, but take head_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Moving through the great marble hall, Remus went directly towards the counter and handed the goblin teller a letter. After the goblin carefully read over the information in the letter, he nodded affirmatively and moved around the counter and stopped in front of them.

"This way please," he said and led them down the hall towards a wooden door that bore gold letters saying: "Wills and Trust Department."

The goblin snapped his fingers loudly and the door swung open, and they entered in an office that contained a lowered wooden desk, tall stacks of parchment and ledgers, file cabinets lining the walls, and a brass scale. The door closed behind them, and Remus, Tonks, and Harry sat down in the three wooden chairs that were already provided.

A few minutes later a goblin wearing an all silver uniform entered the room.

"Greetings, I am Kipstooth," he introduced himself and bowed respectfully.

"Hello Kipstooth, I'm Remus Lupin, this is Ms. Tonks, and Mr. Potter."

The goblin narrowed his beady eyes suspiciously when he heard Harry's name, and Harry remembered that he was still in disguise, so he brushed aside his light brown hair to reveal his legendary scar.

Kipstooth seemed to accept this, and moved behind his desk and opened one of the many file cabinets. Shuffling through various parchment folders he found the file in question, and pulled it out and took his seat.

"Mr. Black's will was clear and concise. He stated that in the event of his passing, that everything he owned is passed on to Mr. Potter. This includes ownership of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Mr. Black's personal vault, and the Black Family Vault. The total monetary value that will be transferred is exactly 16,718,595 galleons."

Tonks glanced sideways to her right and saw that Harry's blue eyes were already misty and threatening to spill tears, so she took hold of Harry's hand and gave him a squeeze. He gave her a grateful smile and lowered his gaze back down to his shoes.

"All that is required is Mr. Potter's signature and that will finalize the transaction."

Harry looked up, and clearing his throat asked "May I ask a question Mr. Kipstooth?"

The goblin nodded and waited.

"Sirius gave everything to me? He didn't give anything else to anybody?"

"No Mr. Potter, Mr. Black named you the sole benefactor to his will."

"Is it possible for me to distribute some of the money from the total to people?"

Remus and Tonks were looking at Harry in an odd manner; clearly they were not expecting any surprises to take place.

"Of course it's possible, as it is your money after you sign the paperwork. Although there is a 10 galleon transferal fee for each vault you transfer money to."

"That's fine."

"Very well. Please sign the will with your full name and I'll be back with the necessary paperwork. Do the people you have in mind own Gringotts vaults?"

"Some of them do I think, I'm not exactly sure."

"No problem Mr. Potter, I'll bring the necessary forms in case we have to open vaults for them."

"Thank you Mr. Kipstooth."

The small goblin then quickly sat up and scurried out of the office in search for the paperwork.

"Harry…Sirius left that money for you…you shouldn't feel like you have to give it away," Remus said breaking the tense silence.

Harry did not answer right away but instead leaned forward and took the quill Kipstooth had left for him next to the will.

Dipping the quill in ink and signing his name on the parchment Harry quietly said "I know Moony, but I want to give it. Plus it's just too much money for just one person to have, and I don't really spend all that much anyway."

Picking up a piece of spare parchment from Mr. Kipstooth's desk, Harry began scribbling down names and figures. After he finished, he had a small smile on his face and handed the parchment to Moony.

**_Distributions:_**

_Mr. Remus Lupin – 1,500,000_

_Ms. Nymphadora Tonks – 1,500,000_

_Mr. Arthur Weasley – 1,000,000_

_Mrs. Molly Weasley – 1,000,000_

_Ms. Hermione Granger – 1,000,000_

_Mr. Ron Weasley – 1,000,000_

_Ms. Ginny Weasley – 1,000,000_

_Mr. Fred Weasley – 1,000,000_

_Mr. George Weasley – 1,000,000_

_Mr. Neville Longbottom – 500,000_

_Ms. Luna Lovegood – 500,000_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – 1,000,000_

_St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries – 1,000,000_

Remus was wide-eyed after he finished looking over Harry's list, but deep down he was not that shocked. Inside he was mentally chuckling thinking '_Only Harry would give away thirteen million galleons of the sixteen million galleons he just inherited a minute ago.'_

"Remus let me see that," Tonks said at the same time she swiped the list out of Lupin's hands, since in her opinion he was definitely taking too much time looking at it with his eyes slightly bugging out, and her curiosity and patience ran out a long time ago.

"Blimey Har, whadda think you're doing!" she shrieked as her hair changed to a pure white.

"Distributing?" Harry offered up sarcastically.

It looked like either Tonks or Remus were ready to offer reasons for Harry to reconsider on giving away so much money, but those arguments would never be heard since Kipstooth had just reentered the office.

He was carrying a small wooden box under one arm, and a stack of paperwork under the other.

"Ah Mr. Lupin here is the object you previously requested," he stated and made his way back to his chair behind his desk.

Harry craned his neck to get a better view as to what Kipstooth had given Remus, when the goblin spoke up again diverting his question look.

"Ah it appears you have signed the will Mr. Potter, making the transaction complete. Do you have the distributions you spoke of earlier ready?"

Harry snatched the list quickly out of Tonks's hands, doing so just in case if she or Remus were going to object, and handed it over to the goblin official.

"Yes Mr. Kipstooth here you go."

"Excellent. I must also advise you that opening new vaults runs a fee of twenty galleons."

"That's fine."

"Good, good. The remaining galleons will be deposited into your vault, and here is the deed to the house of Black, and the key to the Black Family vault," he stated handing Harry an official looking piece of parchment and a tiny golden key.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure Mr. Potter," he answered with a toothy grin.

"Um, Mr. Kipstooth is it possible for you to make the donations to Hogwarts and St. Mungo's appear as they're from an anonymous donor?"

"Yes, if you request so, it shall be done in that manner."

"Great. And is it possible for you to make the rest of the distributions minus Mr. Lupin's and Ms. Tonks's appear that they came from Mr. Black himself?"

"That is also possible."

"Ok, if you could do that for me I'd appreciate it greatly."

"Consider it done Mr. Potter."

"Thank you."

"Well, all that is required from you is your signature for each of these distributions, and of course they will appear either from Mr. Black or anonymous."

Harry signed his name thirteen times on each piece of parchment, and handed the quill back to the silver-uniformed goblin.

"Well, all the paperwork is done at this time. Does anybody have any questions?"

"Excuse me Mr. Kipstooth, I was wondering if it would be possible for Harry to have one of your Currency Converting Money Pouches?"

"Of course Mr. Lupin," and the goblin opened one of his desk drawers and pulled out a black looking pouch, and placed it on top of the desk.

"Do you have your Gringotts key Mr. Potter?"

Harry handed over his key and the goblin then pressed the golden key into the golden clasp that was wrapped around the opening of the pouch, which emitted a white flash.

"Your pouch is now keyed to your vault. Only you can take out the specified type and amount of currency. Also, each transaction carries a 150 Knut surcharge," Kipstooth explained and handed Harry back his key and newly acquired pouch.

"Well, it appears we are finished here. My condolences Mr. Potter."

"Thank you Mr. Kipstooth."

"Good afternoon…feel free to use my office if you wish to discuss anything," and the goblin exited the room.

"Harry, you shouldn't have given away so much money…you could've kept a little more you know," she said in a tone that displayed concern that Harry might not have enough money in the future.

"Don't worry about it _Nyms_, one day you'll understand why I did it…and it's always better to give than receive you know," giving her a wink.

She walloped him on the back of the head.

"You bloody gave me 1,500,000 galleons! And don't call me _Nyms_ either!"

"Jeez settle down Tonks…money isn't everything you know…you didn't even say anything to me for writing _Nymphadora_ on the list!" he laughed.

She delivered another blow to the back of his head, this one carrying more power than the previous.

"Ouch! This is what I get after giving you a million and a half galleons huh?" he stated while rubbing the back of his head for the third time that day.

"No, that's for writing _and_ calling me you know what," she then wrapped him up in rib-cracking hug, "...Thanks Harry-bear," she whispered.

"You know I'd give it all away if I could have him back right?" he sighed into her ear.

"I know…I know…I would too…" she answered while rubbing his back softly.

Untangling themselves from the embrace Harry looked over towards the very silent werewolf, and remembered the goblin giving him a box that seemed important.

"Moony, how come Mr. Kipstooth gave you a box?"

"Well Harry, the letter I showed the goblins once we got here was written by Dumbledore, and he requested that this box be brought up from the Black Family vault for you."

"For me? Why?"

"The contents of this box are rightfully yours Harry and Dumbledore thinks it's time for you to have them," and he placed the wooden container in the boy's hands.

With a final look at Remus that overflowed of different emotions such as intrigue, doubt, and trepidation, Harry cautiously lifted the wooden lid of the box and let out a startled gasp.

"Is this what I think it is Remus?" he asked in a croaky voice, his hands shaking madly.

The aged werewolf bore a pained expression that included saddened eyes, but he also gave way for a very small smile as he considered the possible potential the contents of the box offered in the very near future.

"It is. Those are the wands that belonged to your parents Harry," he divulged.

Mournfully staring down into the box, he took in the image of his father's mahogany wand and his mother's willow wand lying side by side, laying atop a purple velvety cushion.

Harry felt heartbroken. In this box was another reminder that his parents were gone and they never had the chance to show him themselves the things that made them who they were.

And on the other hand he was in awe that he now had back some of their magical essence, as the wands were probably the most important connection he could still have, aside from their pictures in his album.

He moved his fingers across the wood of both wands in an extremely gentle fashion, as if they could break at the slightest touch if he was not careful enough, he let the tears that he so desperately try to hold back trickle unabated.

Finally deciding to lift them out of the box, he took the willow wand in his hand first and felt a gentle and love-filled force run throughout his body that made him feel complete and tingly.

Doing the same with his father's wand, Harry could feel the power that it contained filling him with pride that his father was a powerful wizard in his time.

"They still work…" he said in a voice that seemed he was trying to convince himself that this was all really happening, and not some dream or fantasy that would get his hopes up.

"They're powerful wands Harry, and I'm not surprised at all that you can feel them without even performing any magic," Lupin said in a knowing attitude.

As Tonks watched in silence feeling anything she had to say would be awkward, Harry held out both wands for her to hold.

Smiling gratefully at the fact Harry included her in his personal moment, she took hold of the magical pieces of wood and held them for a little.

"They're in pretty good condition too Har…" she commented while examining them. After her brief inspection she looked over at Harry, and when he nodded at her questioning glance, she passed them over to Remus.

Moments he shared with the two former Gryffindors overtook his thoughts, and the misty-eyed werewolf flashed a true smile for a change.

"I remember these wands in action just like it was yesterday Harry…James was an expert in transfiguration…and pranks too naturally," he added on with a chuckle. And Lily was simply brilliant with hers…her charms were most excellent back in those times."

Wiping at his eyes he broke out his reminiscing and said "If I could have the box back Harry, I think it would be best if I held on to them for now."

"I…I c-can't keep them?"

"Of course you can keep them, I'm just going to hold on to them until we get to our next destination."

"We're going somewhere else now?"

"Yes Harry, I think a visit to Ollivanders is definitely in need."

* * *

Minutes later they arrived in front of the old man's wand shop which appeared narrow and shabby to the outsider observer. Opening the shop's door that had peeling gold lettering that read "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.," a tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of store making their presence known. 

"Ah Mr. Potter…I was wondering when I would be seeing you again," a soft voice came from the back of the shop, a shop which felt more like a dusty and strict sort of library rather than a wand store. The voice caused the three customers to startle slightly as Mr. Ollivander had yet to show himself.

Harry's jaw-dropped at the ease which Ollivander saw through his disguise, and looked over to Remus, who had an amused expression and a smile tugging at his lips.

Moving stealthily into their view, Remus, Tonks, and Harry could all feel the tingle of something that felt like a secret sort of magic, which seemed to be present all around the worn out establishment.

Ollivander locked his gaze on Harry and the teenager considered the possibility that the old man might be an experienced Legilimens, or some magic that was related to the mind art.

Still looking at the under aged wizard and examining him he spoke out.

"Mr. Lupin and Ms. Tonks…it's been a good long time since I've had the both of you in my store again."

Tonks shivered a little because Ollivander had not looked directly at them yet, and deep down he had always given her the creeps since the day she first met him to buy her wand.

"I believe you have something for me Mr. Lupin?"

Remus nodded and took out a folded piece of parchment from the inside of his robes and silently presented it into the white, long fingers of Ollivander's outstretched hand.

The old wand maker, who was considered by many as creepy and lacking in sanity read the letter with his silver moon-like eyes darting across the parchment from left to right. Murmuring to himself and scratching his rough white stubble with his free hand, he possessed a calculating look that was mixed with excitement.

"Interesting…very interesting…Mr. Lupin may I see the wands please?"

Placing the wooden box on the counter and stepping back, Remus and his other two companions watched as the man examined his old creations.

"Ah…Mr. James Potter's wand…I remember the day I built it and the day I sold it to him. Eleven inches. Mahogany and unicorn tail hair, pliable and excellent for transfiguration."

"And Mrs. Lily Potter's wand…Ten and a quarter inches. Willow and dragon heartstring. Long and swishy, very suitable for charms work."

"Mr. Potter please extend your arms outward please."

Harry complied with the old man's requests and stretched his arms out. The familiar tape measure with a mind of its own zoomed around him taking measurements in every place imaginable.

"Mind showing me your wand Mr. Potter? Just a minute or so it will take."

The confused boy relieved his trusty wand to the man, and Ollivander examined it with curious eyes. He then took all three wands and held them closely together. Placing them on a silver scale with the tips of the wands touching together, the man tapped the instrument with his own wand and a soft golden hue emitted from the center of the conjoined wands.

The scale vibrated and after a few minutes the hue died down and a narrow piece of parchment slide out from a slit in the base of the instrument. Ollivander quickly tore off the parchment and proceeded to read the writing, the only emotion he displayed was his raised, white unkempt eyebrow.

"Mr. Lupin I believe it's definitely possible. I'll need about three hours time to complete it though. Did you bring the feather?"

Remus then removed a scarlet-red and gold tail feather from the inside pocket of his robes and gave it to Mr. Ollivander.

"Excellent. I haven't had a challenge like this for some time…and I do believe this wand will be most extraordinary," he stated in a glorious voice.

He shoved Harry's wand back into his hands, and scooped up his parents' wands and the feather, and vanished into the depths of the back of his shop without another word.

"Um…Moony…what's going on?" Harry questioned totally lost with Ollivander's actions and dialogue with Remus.

"Well Harry, Dumbledore explained to us the…_malfunctions_ your wand experiences against a brother wand. A couple of days ago Fawkes shed one of his feathers, and Dumbledore believed that a combination wand could be a possible solution."

"So Mr. Ollivander is going to combine Fawke's feather with one of my parents' wands?" he asked in disbelief.

"Close. He's going to combine the feather with both wands," he replied with a smile.

"Whoa…Is that even possible?"

"Ollivander seems to think he can accomplish this, and his knowledge and experience is quite extensive you know."

The two wizards fell silent pondering the possibilities of such a wand, and what kind of results it would yield.

"Oi! Stop daydreaming you two and let's get a move on already?" chirped the energetic Auror, really wanting to get out of the wand maker's store, and do some real shopping.

* * *

Their next stop consisted of a visit to Flourish and Blotts bookstore where Harry purchased all the sixth and seventh year texts, and a few additional ones for the advanced topics of Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Occlumency. He even treated Remus and Tonks to a few books that they were interested in as well. 

Remus then showed him how to use his new money pouch, by merely tapping his wand to the clasp and stating the amount of galleons he needed, and when he placed his hand inside the pouch the amount of money was now at his expenditure.

The total for all books he managed to purchase amounted to 375 galleons.

They then headed towards "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions," and Harry was fitted for new school robes by the squat, smiling witch that was decked out in a mauve robes. He also managed to convince Remus after ten minutes of negotiating to let him buy him a few sets of new robes.

He even paid for a few dress robes of his own, and for Tonks too since after three times of her grabbing him by the arm and saying '_how great these robes would look on me_,' he got the hint.

As they were walking down the alley Harry spotted a store that had wand holsters in the display window, and he dragged the pair in with him. He got a wrist and shoulder holster made of dragons hide from a Hungarian Horntail. He also got wrist holsters for his friends, Remus, and Tonks.

Then they split up and Tonks hauled Harry out of Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron, saying she wanted to buy him muggle clothing, and firmly stated that she was going to pay for them. She brought muggle money along with her, and it was her intention to pick out Harry's new style. Remus stated that he would go to The Apothecary so he could get Harry's potion ingredients restocked, and Harry gave him the money for the costs.

An hour and a half later they met up outside Ollivander's, Tonks looking positively delighted that she got Harry to model and pose for her in his new wardrobe, and Harry looking worn out and flushed from being teased and embarrassed at some of the Auror's comments.

* * *

Re-entering the vacant Ollivander's they waited for the old wizard to make his customary mysterious entrance. 

"Mr. Potter I believe I have your wand ready now," they heard him call out as he emerged holding a thin box with both of his hands.

"The only thing left for the wand to be complete is three drops of your blood Mr. Potter," he said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Excuse me? My blood?" Harry asked perplexed. He had not done this when he bought his first wand.

"Yes your blood. By merging it within the wand's core, you'll be forging a stronger connection, and it could possibly serve as a protection for your wand."

"A-alright…um…you're sure about this right?"

"Fairly. All you have to do is let three drops of blood fall on the tip," he said as he pushed a small dagger into Harry's hands.

Harry stood there shooting glances back and forth between the wand lying in its box and the dagger in his hands, when Tonks impatiently pushed him forward towards the counter.

"C'mon Har, I wanna see what happens!" smiling like a big ole Cheshire cat.

'_Of course…she's not the one cutting themselves open to pour blood in an experimental wand…this thing better not explode or anything…_' he pessimistically thought to himself.

He closed his eyes and sucked in a depth breath. Piercing the tip of his finger and letting the required three droplets of blood to fall on the tip of the combination wand, he held the wand in his other hand as far away from his body as he could.

The four occupants of the store watched in awe as the blood was absorbed into the wand, and a few seconds later it began to tremble violently, and a blinding golden light washed over the store, and the soothing trill of the phoenix's song vibrated throughout the building.

"Whoooa…" was the only word that escaped his lips, the sudden rush of power and warmth was mind-blowing, and somewhat scary in his opinion.

"Indeed Mr. Potter. I do believe that wand is one of my most greatest accomplishments…and I've had quite a few throughout my years as a wand crafter," he boasted.

"I do hope you use that wand wisely Mr. Potter. Also, I would advise against allowing anybody else to use it…the consequences could be harmful."

"I will sir. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this."

"Well I can, my services amount to a total of 65 galleons," he chuckled.

Paying for the wand using his handy pouch, they finally left the store and headed back to room 13 of the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

"Remmie you should of seen our little marauder here when we were shopping for clothes…I thought he was going to be flushed red for the rest of the day!" Tonks snorted while placing her stuff inside a bottomless bag. 

"Was he now?" he smirked, and with his heightened sense of hearing picked up Harry mumbling something under his breath about _'shop-a-holic Aurors bursting unannounced in the dressing rooms.'_

After Harry finished packing his acquisitions in his trunk, and Tonks doing the honors of performing the shrinking spell on his trunk and pocketing it, Remus told them to gather around because their portkey to Hogwarts would be activating in about two minutes.

The three travelers got a hearty laugh at Dumbledore's second portkey, which was a yellow rubber chicken.

"Alright…enough you two," Remus said trying to get the pair to settle down. "We'll be portkeying directly to Dumbledore's office this time."

Checking his watch he counted down, while Tonks and Harry snickered as they grabbed hold of the rubber chicken portkey, and with the recognizable pull behind their navels, they were on their way to the magical school.


End file.
